


Центр спасения диких животных

by iscalox



Category: Chinese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animals, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычные трудовые будни в центре спасения диких животных. Ссылки на китайскую мифологию.</p><p>Это старый рассказ, написанный лет десять назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Центр спасения диких животных

— Мы его взяли еще совсем маленьким. Отец принес. Он тогда был охотником, часто в горы ходил. Ну, и притащил тигренка. Тот таким милым казался, таким ласковым… пока не вырос. А сейчас никакого сладу с ним нет — в клетке сидеть не желает, да и жестоко его в клетке держать, она маленькая. А в доме он то мебель поцарапает, то всю еду сожрет. В общем, мы решили, что у вас ему будет лучше.

— Правильно решили, держать тигра-подростка в доме не только сложно, но и опасно. Это же дикий зверь! А сейчас у него еще и инстинкты просыпаются. Вы очень вовремя нам позвонили. Еще немного, и он бы в доме метить начал! Ему нужны надлежащий уход и забота, и мы их ему обеспечим.

Речь про надлежащий уход и заботу я мог без запинки произнести, даже если разбудить меня посреди ночи. При этом я бы еще и выдал дежурную улыбку, в равной мере выражающую сочувствие, благодарность и уважение. Конечно, на самом деле ничего подобного я не испытывал. Ну, может, только немного — все же, тех, кто в конце концов понял, что держать дикого зверя в доме — это чистой воды идиотизм, я уважал больше, чем тех, у кого животных приходилось отбирать с помощью закона.

Никаких проблем с тигром не возникло. Я быстро погрузил его в машину, где он сразу же задрал ноги так, что подошвы грязных «Мартинсов» уперлись в спинку переднего кресла, и начал с интересом изучать наручники.

— Ноги сними, — сказал я, заводя мотор.

— А что я? Я ничего! Мне просто так удобнее! — противным ломающимся голосом протянул тигр.

— Не снимешь, ключицу сломаю, — пообещал я.

Тигр посмотрел на меня очень недобро, но ноги убрал. Наручниками он гремел всю дорогу. Может, думал, что мне станет стыдно, но как бы не так. Когда мы уже подъезжали к центру, я не выдержал.

— Слушай, — сказал я, — хочешь свободы? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя прямо сейчас выпустил на волю, к диким собратьям, да?

Тигр перестал греметь и испуганно сжался. Что ж, он был по крайней мере не дурак — понимал, что без подготовки ему в горах не выжить. Охотиться он не умел, привык жить на всем готовеньком, да и обычаев диких оборотней не знал. Мы проводим в центре курс для желающих, «Жизнь дикого оборотня», и длится он год. Для особо тупых — и того дольше. 

Тигра я с рук на руки передал ветеринару, Эмми, и та сразу увела его на медосмотр. Я заглянул в кабинет через окошко, но внутрь заходить не стал. Тигр стоял голый по пояс, а Эмми мерила ему талию сантиметром. Тигр выглядел смущенным.

Я решил, что нужно будет еще зайти сюда завтра с утра, узнать, как у тигра со здоровьем. Кажется, тот был худоват для своих ста с чем-то лет. Возможно, хозяева его недокармливали.

Следующий вызов был к лисе. Тут требовалась помощь, так что я пошел искать даоса, но он уже уехал на задание. Тогда я прямиком отправился в туалет. 

Дело в том, что рядом с нашим городом есть буддийский монастырь. Настоятель у них строгий, любит приструнить своих подопечных. Он ввел для монахов обязательную практику — чистить уборные по всему городу. Горожане вначале роптали, потому что раньше они монахов кормили просто так, зарабатывая тем самым кучу кармических очков, а теперь вроде как выходило, что монахи свое отрабатывают. Но настоятель и их приструнил, сказав, что кто ищет, чем улучшить себе карму, тот всегда найдет. Впрочем, горожане и без его слов быстро смирись — монахи с работой справлялись просто отлично.

Так вот, в нашем Центре тоже работал монах, Сюй Сюань.

Подхватив монаха, а еще водяной пистолет, заправленный смесью из собачьих крови и мочи, я покатил к лисе.

Как выяснилось, лисы никто не видел, но все ее подозревали. Это умерило мой пыл, и я даже начал думать, что зря оторвал Сюя от любимого занятия. Впрочем, тот не выглядел несчастным — он стоял рядом и благостно улыбался.

— Это точно лиса, я вам говорю! — внушал мне хозяин дома. — Во-первых, в курятнике подкоп, и птица пропадает. Во-вторых, к сыну стала в гости заходить «одноклассница», — он изобразил жестом кавычки. — Три раза ха-ха, знаем мы таких одноклассниц. Вся из себя в кружевных чулках, в мини!

— Они сейчас все так ходят, — возразил я.

— Да, но фамилия ее — Патрикеева. И вообще, она говорит, что с сыном домашние задания делает. Где вы видели, чтобы девушки в кружевных чулках и мини делали домашку? А ведь сын и правда учиться лучше стал. Похудел, ночами учебники читает, говорит, что хочет на юриста идти.

— А раньше кем хотел стать?

— Футболистом.

Я задумался. Может, и правда лиса? В любом случае, проверить было надо, тут уж никуда не деться. Я позвал Сюя, и мы отправились в курятник.

Там я быстро испортил атмосферу, обрызгав из своего пистолета все вокруг, включая кур. Те возмущенно заквохотали. После я достал даосский компас и пошел искать лису. Лиса не нашлась, зато я обнаружил несколько интересных ландшафтных решений. Я как раз рассматривал могилы под окнами гостиной, когда хозяин выбежал из дома и начал мне махать. Мы подошли, и он прошептал так, что за километр было слышно:  
— Лиса пришла! У сына в комнате сейчас!

Я жестами показал Сюю, чтобы тот встал под окнами, а сам поднялся наверх. Там я не стал терять времени на проверку, а сразу пальнул из пистолета. Что мне терять? Если бы это оказалась настоящая одноклассница, то обругала бы меня, я бы извинился, и все бы на этом закончилось. Но ругать меня одноклассница не стала. Вместо этого она завизжала и превратилась в лису: черную, двухвостую. Сын хозяина охнул и посмотрел на меня очень растеряно, а лиса бросилась к окну и сиганула вниз, в объятья монаха. Когда я спустился, тот держал лису на руках и ласково бормотал ей на ушко свои мантры. Лиса нервно дергалась.

В доме послышались крики, которые сводились в общем-то к одному: «Отец, как ты мог!». Но меня это уже не касалось.

— Держать лису-подростка в доме не только сложно, но и опасно. Это же дикий зверь! А сейчас у нее еще и инстинкты просыпаются. Вы очень вовремя нам позвонили. Еще немного, и она бы в доме метить начала. Ей нужен надлежащий уход и забота, и мы в центре их обеспечим! — прокричал я и быстро потащил монаха с лисой к машине.

Про «метить» я, конечно, немного наврал. Но надо же было остудить пыл будущего юриста.

Проводить нас вышел его отец.

— Спасибо вам, — сказал он. — Вы так помогли! 

Я всучил ему пару брошюр о вреде контактов с дикими лисами, чтобы передал сыну. Там про потерю энергии ян было расписано в красках; обычно эта информация хорошо влияет на неокрепшие умы. А для окрепших умов у нас есть литература и посерьезнее. Хозяин уже собирался уйти, когда я все же решил спросить:  
— А кто вам могилы посоветовал под окнами разместить? — я махнул рукой в сторону дома.

— Что? — удивился хозяин. — Нет там никаких могил. У нас тут все специалист проверял.

— А специалиста где нашли? По «Желтым страницам»?

— Э... нет, знакомые порекомендовали, — смутился хозяин, сложив руки на толстом животе. — Сказали, он недорого берет. А что не так?

Нет, все же, не понимаю я людей. Выложить кучу денег за полдюжины крутых машин, чтобы в кино ездить на одной, а на работу — на другой, и пожалеть денег на грамотный фэншуй.

Я достал компас и многозначительно помахал им у хозяина перед носом.

— Я, конечно, не эксперт, — сказал я авторитетным тоном, — но и ежу ясно, что счастья в вашем доме долго не будет. В общем, я бы проконсультировался у солидного специалиста, пока не поздно, а потом перезахоронил всех, как положено. А то, боюсь, лиса — это еще не самое страшное, что вас ждет.

На этой радостной ноте я уехал. Хозяин испугано смотрел вслед.

Сдав лису, я сдуру ответил на звонок и нарвался на Колпачницу. Это мы ее так прозвали; а как ее зовут на самом деле, честно говоря, я прослушал все шесть раз, что мне довелось с ней беседовать. Колпачница звонила уже вторую неделю, так что ее историю я знал наизусть. В доме у нее завелся говорящий колпак: желтый, с высоким гребнем, странного фасона. По ночам он скакал кругами и бормотал на непонятном языке. 

Колпачница никак не хотела понять, что в центр спасения диких животных колпак не сдать: потому что он не дикий и не животное. Я в очередной раз посоветовал ей позвонить в городскую администрацию, коммунальные услуги и монастырь. Раз десять объяснил, в одних и тех же выражениях. Потом, сочтя, что уже и так бы вежлив до невозможности, я закричал, что у меня срочный вызов, и бросил трубку.

Оказалось, что из-за Колпачницы я задержался на работе аж на пятнадцать минут. В офисе уже никого не осталось, так что я тоже оперативно свалил.

***

На четверг у меня была запланирована поездка в аптеку и на рынок. Ну, и срочные вызовы. Но первым делом я зашел к ветеринару.

— Бедный мальчик недоедал. Они кормили его хлебом и кашей. А он же тигр! Ему мясо нужно!

Ну да, стандартная ситуация. Я то давно привык, а добросердечная Эмми каждый раз так охала и возмущалась, будто в первый раз такое видит.

Затем я пошел смотреть на тигра. Тот вальяжно раскинулся на диване в клетке и читал учебник по математике.

— Что, решил остаться с людьми? — спросил я.

— Еще не знаю, — буркнул тигр.

— И как тебе математика? Трудно?

— Интересно... — протянул он с задумчивой улыбкой.

Следующие несколько часов я потратил на то, чтобы объехать несколько собачьих питомников и собрать анализы. Ну, это мы их так называем. На самом деле, моча и фекалии — действенное средство, лишающее магической силы. Потом я заехал в магазин, где оставил список. Хозяин пообещал доставить половину завтра, а половину через неделю. Второй список я оставил в аптеке, а затем вернулся в центр.

Встретил меня наш даос, Гуань Шиян.

— Энди! — радостно закричал он, бросаясь ко мне. — Иди быстрее, там принесли пиццу от благодарных клиентов!

Но до машины он так и не дошел, потому что тут я как раз достал пакеты с мочой и калом.

Даос изобразил рукой странный жест и ускакал в сторону центра неровным зигзагом. Кажется, это называлось «идти по Млечному пути», но уверен я не был. Никогда не вдавался в даосские хитрости. Удаляясь, Гуань Шиян злобно ругался и кричал, что без предупреждения привозить такие опасные для всех, обладающих магической силой, вещества безответственно.

Не знаю, чего он каждый раз так нервничал — пакеты же герметичные! Но в любом случае, было забавно.

Когда я, наконец, свалил свою добычу в рабочий холодильник и дошел до кухни, пицца уже заканчивалась. За столом сидели только Гуань и наш начальник, Нусрат. Гуань время от времени ее подозрительно нюхал свой кусок пиццы и выковыривал из него кусочки лука. Я хотел было спросить его, почему он лук не ест, а тесто употребляет — его же делают из зерна, которое даосам противопоказано. Но потом решил забить на это дело — Гуань наплел бы что-нибудь невразумительное на своем даосском жаргоне, как всегда.

Нусрат был задумчив и даже без боя уступил мне последний кусок. Когда я уже почти доел, он мечтательно произнес:  
— А хорошо бы про нас выпуск передачи «Планета животных» сняли, а? Представляешь, как бы спонсоры потянулись? Косяком!

Я поморщился. Вот чего-чего, а таскать за собой группу идиотов с камерой мне хотелось меньше всего на свете. Но шефа так просто не переубедить — все знают, если ему что-то придет в голову, потом оттуда так просто не выйдет.

Я не стал зря спорить, а вместо этого пошел осматривать зверей. Их сейчас было не много: лиса, два енота (не оборотня), трое мышей (две обычные, одна — блондин) и тигр. Мыши резались в карты на деньги и травили бесконечные байки про то, как они чуть было не надули местного судью. Тигр читал «Политическое устройство стран тихоокеанского региона» и задумчиво жевал большой кусок сырого мяса. Я поболтал с ним о том о сем и ушел. Неплохой паренек, хотя и грубый. Я начинал думать, что его можно взять на работу в наш центр. Нам лишние руки всегда нужны.

Больше мне делать было нечего, а времени до конца рабочего дня оставалась уйма, так что я устроил себе развлечение — поехал с проверкой по зоомагазинам. Раньше их владельцы, завидев меня, сразу же запирали двери и вешали табличку «закрыто», но недавно я выклянчил у мэра бумагу о том, что могу посещать магазины в любое время и проникать в них любым угодным мне способом. Так что, после парочки взломанных дверей, хозяева уяснили, что лучше встречать меня у порога. В магазинах ничего подозрительного не нашлось, но я и не ждал чего-то особенного. Проверку эту я периодически устраивал, чтобы хозяева не расслаблялись и не забывали кормить своих зверюшек и убирать за ними. В том, что они приторговывают нелегально экзотическим товаром, я не сомневался, но отлавливать контрабандистов — не моя забота. Для этого у нас есть несколько грамотных подпольщиков.

Четыре часа спустя я вернулся в центр, нагруженный пакетами с кормами, резиновыми костями, игрушками и еще кучей мелочей. Ну да, каждый владелец так и норовил всучить мне залежавшийся ненужный хлам. А я не возражал — конечно, они считали это взятками, но мне-то было ясно, что это просто пожертвования, и ни на что они не влияют.

Тут рабочий день закончился, и я уже собрался уходить, когда зазвонил телефон. Ну, вы уже поняли, да? Отвечать в центре на телефон никто не любит. К сожалению, у каждого из нас в договоре прописано, что это наша прямая обязанность. 

Это оказались копы. Им поступил звонок о том, что в заброшенном доме на окраине видели волков-оборотней. Я грязно выругался, прикрыв трубку рукой, а затем начал очень вежливо объяснять, что волков-оборотней в наших краях никогда не водилось. Вот вервульфы — да, но это совсем другое дело. Вервульфы у нас есть, и много. Но коп не хотел меня понимать. Он твердил как заведенный, что звонок был о волках-оборотнях, и точка. И плевать ему, что на карте отмечено — их в здешних лесах нет.

И ему и мне было ясно, что он прекрасно понимает, какая это лажа. И я и он прекрасно знали, почему он стоит на своем: вервульфы — это люди, превратившиеся в зверя, а волки-оборотни — звери, превратившиеся в людей. Значит, за первых отвечает полиция, а за вторых — мы. У полиции опыта отлова волков не было. То есть, был, но крайне неудачный. Мы им предлагали организовать курс для сотрудников, но они все никак не могли хоть кого-то к нам прислать. Вот уже год не могли. Нехватка кадров и все такое.

Но формально я ничего поделать не мог. Поэтому я, чертыхаясь, побрел по офисам, распахивая все двери. Как бы не так — никого уже не было. Даос давно свалил, в туалете монахом и не пахло. Я уже было совсем расстроился, но тут меня осенило, и я направился к тигру.

— Слушай, — сказал я ему. — Ты, я вижу, неплохой пацан. Не тупой, книжки любишь. И сильный, наверняка?

Тигр кивнул, не отрываясь от учебника.

— С десятком волков-оборотней... то есть, вервульфов, справился бы?

Видели всего двух вервульфов, но осторожность никогда не помешает.

— Ты че, издеваешься? — спросил тигр. — Конечно, с такими слабаками и мышь бы разделалась.

Мышей брать с собой на дело мне не хотелось, хотя эти вроде были сильные, тысячелетние — говорят даже, им когда-то давно удалось победить страшного оборотня по кличке Придворный кот. Но таскать с собой мышей-уголовников, от которых к тому же скверно пахло — нет уж, увольте.

— Видишь ли, у меня к тебе предложение, — объяснил я тигру.

Тот выслушал меня очень внимательно.

— А если я поеду с тобой на задание, — наконец, произнес он, — значит, получится, что я тут у вас работаю, так?

Умный, чертяка. Не сотрудников брать на операции запрещено. Босса бы кондрашка хватила, если бы он узнал, что я тут затеял без его ведома. Впрочем, Кондрашка у нас в центре всех хватает, и не абы как, а холодными липкими руками — замучила уже. Надо будет напомнить Гуаню, чтобы он с ней разобрался.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал я, — временный договор мы тебе оформим. Завтра. Я решу вопрос с шефом.

— Ну ладно, — смилостивился тигр.

Я отпер клетку, и мы поехали.

Пока мы добирались на место, я успел проинструктировать тигра. Потом я проверил пистолет с серебряными пулями, и мы вышли.

Полицейская машина стояла неподалеку. Копов было всего двое, одного я знал — это его начальник мне звонил. Второго видел первый раз.

Волков оказалось не два, а четыре. Они решили устроить себе пикник на свежем воздухе — развалины без крыши тоже ведь свежий воздух, верно? Рассевшись кружком вокруг туши свежеубитой овцы, вервульфы увлеченно ее грызли. Так увлеченно, что даже нас не заметили.

— Ни с места, стрелять буду! — закричал один из полицейских, — вы обвиняетесь в поедании трупов животных на территории города без соблюдения должных санитарных условий, краже скота и превращении в диких животных без получения лицензии!

Вервульфы оторвались от овцы и зарычали. Не знаю, чего ради коп надрывал горло — когда люди-оборотни превращаются в животных, они все равно перестают понимать человеческую речь. Первый волк бросился на полицейского, второй на тигра. Двое пока думали. Коп, как последний дурак, сделал предупредительный выстрел в воздух. Кого он хотел этим остановить? Пришлось вмешаться мне. Я пальнул по ногам дальнего вервульфа, а затем глянул, как там дела у моего напарника. Тот неплохо справлялся — превратился в гигантского белого тигра и, сурово рыча, прижимал волка лапой к полу.

Оставшиеся двое вервольфов так и не решились что-то предпринять. Немного помявшись на месте и поозиравшись в поисках выхода, они начали превращаться в людей. Конечно, зрелище не из приятных, но пришлось смотреть внимательно — а то вдруг решат сбежать.

Мы с тигром помогли погрузить грустных вервульфов в полицейскую машину, копы извинились за ложный вызов, и мы уже собрались было ехать обратно, когда к нам подошел благообразный старичок с белой жидкой бороденкой и подслеповатыми глазками, полными мудрости. Я тяжело вздохнул и решил его игнорировать.

Старичок то ли меня узнал, то ли понял по моему выражению лица, что здесь ему ничего не светит — на меня он даже не посмотрел, а прямиком направился к тигру.

— Знаешь ли ты, внучек, — начал он, — что в здешних горах есть пещера, стены которой исписаны таинственными письменами. Пещера эта скрыта за густым белым туманом, в котором никто не может найти дорогу. А охраняет пещеру сам Дух белой обезьяны. Дух покидает свой пост раз в месяц, и только тогда рассеивается густой туман, и в пещеру можно пробраться. Многие пытались это сделать, ибо на стенах пещеры описаны семьдесят два волшебных превращения, но никому не удавалось, — тут старичок замялся, — ну, почти никому не удавалось, — исправился он. — Переписав письмена и освоив семьдесят два волшебных превращения можно обрести невероятную магическую силу...

Тигр, широко открыв глаза и рот, слушал старика.

Я тронул тигра за плечо:

— Если интересно, я тебе притащу эту книжку, у меня дома есть.

— Какую книжку? — удивился тигр.

— Про семьдесят два магических превращения. Слышал, что старик сказал? «Почти никому не удавалось?» Так вот, те, кому все же удалось, давно наделали копий, и теперь учись — не хочу.

— И что? Все теперь так могут, да? — тигр казался разочарованным. — И зачем тогда это надо?

Старичок выглядел так, будто его лишили последней надежды. Он отошел в сторону и печально растворился в воздухе. Тигр удивленно уставился на место, где тот стоял мгновение назад.

— Это Дух белой обезьяны и есть, — объяснил я, — с тех пор, как про превращения все узнали, он в своей пещере очень скучает — охранять ее стало решительно не от кого. Вот он и ищет наивных и необразованных...

— Это что же, я наивный и необразованный? — оскорбился тигр.

— Да нет, просто к слову пришлось. Но в том, что теперь все так могут, ты не прав. Освоить превращения очень сложно. Это удалось только троим или четверым, не помню. Они устроили в соседнем округе сущий бедлам, а потом их повязали. С тех пор с превращениями ни у кого ничего не получалось. Но книжку я тебе все равно могу принести — попытай счастья, вдруг у тебя талант.

Тигр энергично кивнул. Было ясно, что он нашел себе новое увлечение.

Затем мы, наконец, сели в машину и поехали обратно.

— А сегодня было интересно, — сказал тигр. — Мне понравилось. Возьмете меня еще на задания?

Я популярно объяснил ему, что такие операции бывают не чаще раза в месяц, а остальное время приходится кормить зверюшек, снимать котят с деревьев и чистить клетки, но тигра это не очень испугало. Вот и хорошо.

Когда мы вернулись в центр, было уже десять вечера, поэтому на следующий день я опоздал часа на четыре. То есть, пришел к обеду — а что делать, дома еда закончилась!

Опять была пицца.

Увидев меня, шеф, на удивление, не стал орать. Напротив, встретил меня очень приветливо. Я обеспокоился и, чтобы успокоить нервы, схватил последний кусок. Нусрат только улыбнулся.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он, — я вот все думаю про «Планету животных».

Его срочно нужно было отвлечь.

— Я вчера тигра с собой брал на задание, — сообщил я как бы мимоходом.

Нусрат и бровью не повел.

— Да знаю, знаю, — махнул он рукой, — Якша мне уже рассказывал, что хочет у нас работать. Я подписал ему временный договор на три месяца.

Так вот значит, как его звали — Якша. А я все «тигр» да «тигр». Даже неудобно.

Я быстро поблагодарил босса и поспешил к себе в офис, но Нусрат увязался за мной. У него на лице написано было, что он очень хочет обсудить «Планету животных». К счастью, звонило аж два телефона — один за моим столом, один у даоса. Я снял одну трубку — это была Колпачница. Я попросил ее подождать на линии, а сам ответил на второй звонок. Этим я выиграл себе никак не меньше получаса. Нусрат это тоже понял и ушел к себе.

Звонили по поводу медведей. В пригороде давно уже пустовал дом, а в нем время от времени заводилась нечисть. Не знаю, что мешало властям снести эту развалюху. Хотя нет, знаю — нечисть и мешала. Так вот, теперь там поселились три медведя, которые отлавливали хорошеньких девушек и тащили к себе в постель. Во все три постели, по очереди. Если девушка наутро выживала, медведи устраивали ей жуткий скандал, утверждая, что она спала на их кроватях без спроса. После чего или выгоняли с позором или съедали, в зависимости от упитанности девушки.

Эту проблему нужно было срочно решать, поэтому я побежал за Гуанем. По дороге я встретил Сюй Сюаня и попросил его ответить на звонок — пусть поговорит с Колпачницей, он этого еще ни разу не делал.

Еще я встретил Нусрата, у которого на лице все еще было написано желание обсудить телевизионную программу, но, к счастью, у меня была законная причина спешить.

Поехали я, Гуань, охотник на демонов Леша и Якша. Поехали мы в миниавтобусе — в том, который с брандспойтом. Я подумал, что тут водяных пистолетов может быть недостаточно.

Обставили мы все очень грамотно — даос проверил своими магическими способами, все ли дома, — нам повезло, все три медведя присутствовали. Затем он обклеил дом бумажками с заклинаниями, чтобы медведи не выскочили наружу, оставив без заклинаний только одно окно. Я направил туда брандспойнт и тщательно полил собачьей кровью и мочой все внутри. К счастью, в доме была только одна комната, а туалет стоял снаружи, так что наверняка ни один медведь не укрылся от струи. После Гуань, зажимая нос, аккуратно опечатал и это окно, и открыл дверь.

Когда наружу выскочил первый лишенный магической силы и воняющий медведь, его встретил Якша. К счастью, выбегали они по старшинству, так что, когда наружу выскочил второй, поменьше, с ним легко справился Леша. Мне достался вообще крохотный — едва ли по пояс ростом. Даос в поимке не участвовал — он на безопасном расстоянии дышал свежим воздухом.

Медведей мы посадили в клетку на улице, иначе они провоняли бы весь центр. Там ими занялась Эмми, а мы пошли на кухню обедать — все, кроме Якши. Тот ушел к себе, так как очень нервничал, если ему приходилось есть в компании. Все время боялся, что у него мясо отнимут.

На кухне босса не было, зато там сидел Сюй в огромном желтом колпаке. Выглядел он задумчивым. Колпак напоминал шлем легионера, только из ткани, а не металла.

— Что, Колпачница звонить больше не будет? — спросил я.

Монах кивнул.

— Знаете, — пояснил он, — этот колпак придерживается очень интересных взглядов. Хотя, конечно, прямой путь все равно кажется мне самым верным.

С этими словами он ушел, оставив нас недоуменно переглядываться.

После обеда ничего интересного не было, а затем настали выходные.

***

В понедельник я сильно опоздал, но шеф встретил меня радостной улыбкой.

— А вот и ты! — сказал он, — все тебя давно ждут.

— Кто, все? — не понял я.

— Команда «Планеты животных». Поездишь с ними на этой неделе, покажешь, как мы работаем. Уверен, спонсоры после так и потянутся!

Нусрат подхватил меня под руку и потащил к гаражу, где телевизионщики с интересом слушали благообразного белобородого старичка. Ну надо же — раньше Дух белой обезьяны так далеко в центр города никогда не забирался. Видимо, совсем отчаялся найти себе рекрутов на окраинах.

Рядом маячил Якша, но в разговор не вмешивался. Наверное, пожалел старичка и не стал его разоблачать.

Я тоже не хотел его разоблачать, но шеф сразу вмешался:  
— Не слушайте, что несет этот проходимец, — закричал он, — книгу о семидесяти двух превращениях давно уже достали. Могу вам по копии подарить! Или сходите в публичную библиотеку — там есть экземпляр. Вот, кстати, Энди у нас сам за одной из копий лазил.

— Что, правда? — удивился Якша.

Я мрачно кивнул.

— Мне тогда было двадцать лет. Я только что приехал в город. И ни одна сволочь не удосужилась мне объяснить...

— Ну да, тогда ты наверняка был наивный и необразованный, — заулыбался Якша.

— Да он и сейчас такой, — сказал шеф и, быстренько представив меня телевизионщикам и всучив бумажку с вызовами, побежал в центр.

Дух белой обезьяны, поняв, что ему здесь ничего не светит, медленно и печально растаял в воздухе.

Первым у нас по плану оказалось спасение дикого гуся из канавы. Гусь был обычный, не оборотень, поэтому человеческой речи не понимал, и благих намерений не ценил. Гусь запутался в бечевке, которую в канаву побросали добрые люди. Взлететь он не мог, зато мог плавать по канаве туда-сюда и всячески мешать мне его спасать.

Когда через час я, мокрый и злой, вылез на дорогу с птицей под мышкой, телевизионщики пили кофе из пластиковых стаканчиков и смотрели на меня с нескрываемой скукой.

— Вот так мы и работаем целыми днями, — злорадно объяснил я.

Дальше мы поехали спасать зайца. Заяц забрался в чей-то сарай и не выходил оттуда уже вторые сутки. Я надеялся, что с ним все выйдет так же «увлекательно» — наверняка тогда «Планете животных» надоест тратить пленку зря, и они уедут.

Но как бы ни так.

— Знаете, — объяснил нам хозяин, когда мы приехали, — это не простой заяц! Простого я бы выгнал оттуда, а такого не посмел. — Тут он понизил голос до шепота и начал таинственно озираться, — Это Лунный заяц, представляете! Он там травы для своего снадобья ищет!

Телевизионщики заметно оживились. Я поморщился.

Когда мы вошли в сарай, я не стал терять времени на объяснения с зайцем, а сразу обрызгал все углы из водяного пистолета. Противно завоняло. Телевизионщики мужественно снимали.

— Эй, эй! — тут же пискляво закричали из угла, — что вы себе позволяете, жалкие людишки! Я же Лунный заяц! Я толку здесь свое снадобье!

Я направился на голос, расправляя сеть, которую захватил с собой из машины.

— Я буду жаловаться! Вы хоть знаете, кто за мной стоит? У меня в верхах обширные связи!

Я неутомимо продвигался вперед среди ящиков с капустой и морковью. Неудивительно, что заяц решил обосноваться в этом сарае надолго — еда под боком, выгнать боятся. Сказка, а не жизнь!

— Да как вы смеете! — продолжал заяц, — вот как оболью вас своей микстурой, мало не покажется! Для обычных людей она смертельна!

Я не останавливался. Заяц, поняв, что его не слушают, решил дать деру. Но как только он выпрыгнул из-за дальнего ящика, я накинул на него сеть и потащил в машину.

— Послушайте, — робко обратилась ко мне девушка с микрофоном, — а вам не кажется, что это противозаконно? Ведь это же мифологическое существо! Как вы можете так обращаться с Лунным зайцем! А вдруг потом и у нас неприятности будут!

— Да, да, она верно говорит, — глухо пробормотал заяц, пытаясь пнуть меня задней лапой. — Неприятности потом у вас будут — врагу не пожелаешь!

— Вы бы его отпустили, а? — вступился оператор, — нельзя так с легендарными животными.

— Это не «легендарное животное», — объяснил я, — это обычный заяц, только старый. Вы что, старых зайцев никогда не встречали?

Телевизионщики дружно закачали головами.

— Они всегда эту сказку рассказывают. На хищников это обычно производит впечатление. Мы, правда, давно уже им верить перестали.

— Неправда, неправда! — заорал заяц, — я буду жаловаться самому Нефритовому императору! А ну отпустите, менты поганые! Повязали не за что мирное животное!

Зайца мы выпустили в горах, подальше от цивилизации. Затем мы вернулись в центр, где телевизионщиками занялся лично шеф. А я пошел на кухню, где встретил Сюя. Тот задумчиво сидел за столом, что уже само по себе было странно — лень в своих подопечных настоятель монастыря не поощрял, так что они обычно носа не показывали из туалетов. Но еще более странным было то, что Сюй то начинал бормотать себе что-то под нос, то застывал с открытым ртом, будто слушал. Колпак в это время слегка подергивался. Я несколько раз помахал у монаха перед лицом рукой, и тот наконец меня заметил.

— Колпак говорит, что распределил бы меня в школу Друкпа, — сказал он. — Ты не знаешь, что это за «школа Друкпа»?

Я покачал головой.

— Слушай, будь другом, скажи настоятелю, что я пойду к боссу... то есть, скажи, пожалуйста, боссу, что я схожу к настоятелю. Этот колпак рассказывает такие вещи, что я совершенно не представляю себе, как на них реагировать. Пусть настоятель с ним сам побеседует.

— Нет проблем, — ответил я.

Сюй ушел, а я отправился проверить клетки.

В первой оказалось два оленя, во второй три девятихвостых белых лисы, в третьей аист с перебинтованной ногой. Мышей и черной лисы не было — их увезли на занятия по профпереподготовке. Звери выглядели довольными и радостно подбегали к прутьям, когда я проходил мимо. Лисы, кажется, даже мне улыбались. Все это было очень странно. Откуда в нашем городке аж три девятихвостых лисы? У нас жила одна когда-то, так ее уже лет пять как пригласили работать на Небо.

Кто сидел в клетках в дальнем конце коридора я даже не рассмотрел, так как там случилось столпотворение — клетку Якши со всех сторон окружили босс и телевизионщики, перегородив проход. Тигр гордо и с пафосом вещал о том, как победил вервульфов. Поэтому я вернулся на кухню. 

Там Гуань и Леша как раз уселись играть в шестьдесят четыре гексаграммы. Леша, конечно же, сразу начал проигрывать. Гуань помахал мне рукой, чтобы я присоединялся, но я поспешил свалить. Знаем, уже играли.

— Здорово я с бумажными куколками придумал, а? Сегодня их все утро оживлял, пока вы с «Планетой животных» катались, — закричал Гуань мне вслед, — особенно лисы удались! А ты видел, что у аиста нога перебинтована? Это я сам придумал! Боссу очень понравилось!

Больше делать было абсолютно нечего, так что я пошел проверить клетку с медведями. Но до нее я так и не дошел, споткнувшись о корзинку у порога. В корзинке лежала крохотная белая змейка, закутанная в розовые пеленки. К змейке прилагалась записка:

«Дорогой Сюй Сюань,

как живешь, вспоминаешь ли меня? Я по тебе очень скучаю. Хотела даже тебя навестить, но боюсь в ваш центр приползать — еще в клетку посадят. В корзинке наша дочь. Я бы и сама ее воспитала, но без рук это делать очень неудобно. К тому же, растить ребенка дорого, а алиментов ты не платишь. А в центре у вас все возможности, и еда для животных бесплатная.

Всегда твоя,  
Белая змейка»

Вовремя же Сюй Сюань ушел к настоятелю! 

Я взял корзинку и отнес ее в клетку. К счастью, телевизионщиков в коридоре уже не оказалось. Бумажных оленей из клетки я порвал на клочки и выбросил. Затем я сходил на склад. Отсыпав немного порошка из упаковки с сухим молоком для вскармливания щенят, я разбавил его водой и тщательно перемешал. В том, что змее подойдет молоко для щенят, я уверен не был, но попробовать все равно стоило.


End file.
